Love Gown
by Irish Dze
Summary: Menjadi Fashion Designer adalah Impian gue,tapi jadi Designer buat pria dingin,angkuh,pemarah kaya Boss gue? kelar udah - Keinan


Menawan tentu saja, tampan, cerdas dan berkharisma, Zhang Yixing cowok kelahiran Cina 26 tahun lalu itu mampu membuat semua pasang mata terpana oleh pesonanya,bagaimana tidak cowok berdimple itu selain tampan dan cerdas dia juga kaya,pewaris perusahaan clothing terbesar se Asia,Hera Fashion.

"Selamat pagi,saya disini akan memperkenalkan putra sulung saya yg akan menggantikan jabatan CEO Hera Fashion Indonesia" Kata Presedir Zhang bangga memperkanlkan putranya didepan seluruh karyawannya.

"Saya Zhang Yixing,cukup panggil saya Yixing atau Lay" Ucapnya tegas tanpa basa basi dan tanpa senyum mengembang seperti ayahnya.

"Wah,boss kita ganteng banget" bisik-bisik karyawan dihadapan Lay.

"Bahasa Indonesianya lancar walaupun masih baru,cerdas banget ya?"

"Ganteng" ujar Delisa tanpa berkedip memandang Lay

"Del..Del..." tegur Fiza si cowok design seperguruan Delisa sambil nglambaiin tangan didepan muka Delisa

"Apa sih Za berisik lo" sungut gadis itu yg bekerja sebagai kepala Designer utama Hera Fashion.

"Kedip Del,masih gantengan juga gue del" suara Atala si cowok narsis yg bener-bener musuhan sama Delisa

"Tal..Tal..gaya lo absurd aja" Sungut Delisa balik sambil natap Atala tajem.

"Dih sirik lo" bales Atala

"Udah ah berantem mulu lo pada" kata suara rendah Fiza,yg kemudian disusul deheman halus Presedir Zhang yg sukses bikin dengungan suara diaula itu seketika sunyi

"Ekhem,karena Yixing sudah memperkenalkan diri,kalian bisa kembali ke ruangan masing-masing" semua karyawan pergi ninggalin aula dengan saling membicaran boss baru mereka

"Kan apa gue bilang,pasti anaknya yg sulung yg bakal gantiin Pak Zhang" suara bisik Vania ke Delisa

"Ganteng abis sumpah,gue gebet mau gak ya dia" kata Delisa sambil tertawa meninggalkan aula.

Yixing a.k.a Lay hanya menatap karyawannya yg sudah hampir seluruhnya meninggalkan aula,sampai ada cewek berkacamata yg dateng sambil lari menyusul cowok didepannya,sepertinya cewek itu terlambat.

"Kemana aja sih Kei?" tanya cowok tersebut

"Gue ketinggalan bus tau Den,aduh capek gue" jawab Keinan yg nama lengkapnya Keinan Irishya Pramana,anaknya bapak Randika Pramana si juragan kue dan Ibu Widya Kismaya.

"Dasar beler" Ujar Denny alias Denny Anggaswara sohib kentelnya si Keinan

"Palalu beler,itu boss baru kita" kata Kei yg jitak kepala Denny dan melirik Lay

"Eits dah jangan lirik-lirik begitu ah,iya itu boss baru kita" jawab Denny sambil narik tangan Kei

"Owh,dingin amat kek es balok" celetuk Kei yg langsung dibekep sama Denny dan cowok itu nunduk sebentar sambil tersenyum ke Lay yg dibalas tatapan datar oleh cowok berdimple itu.

"Yi,ayo papah tunjukin ruangan-ruangan dikantor kita,walaupun belum gede sih" suara Presedir Zhang mengalihkan atensi Lay untuk tetep natap kebawah tempat kedua sahabat tadi berdiri

"Oke pah" jawab Lay singkat sambil ngikutin papahnya

_

"Ini ruang designer utama,dan kenalin ini Delisa Damara kepala designer disini" Kata Presedir Zhang memperkenalkan karyawan andalannya

"Delisa" Ucap gadis itu sambil ngulurin tangan yg cuma dijawab anggukan oleh Lay

"Ah yg ini Vania designer utama kita juga,ini Atala,Fiza,Denny dan itu Keinan sebagai staf pendukung dan yg mendisaign clothing sampingan" tunjuk Presedir Zhang ke masing-masing karyawannya,semua cewek disana semua pada acting salting terutama Vania yg sibuk benerin poni selamat datangnya,tapi tidak dengan si kecil mungil Keinan dia masih sibuk memayet sebuah gaun.

"Delisa,bisa antarkan Yixing berkeliling?,saya ada urusan" pinta presedir Zhang ke Delisa

"Tentu Pak saya akan menemani Pak Yixing" Sergah Delisa semangat,dan Lay hanya menatap datar cewek tersebut.

 _-hari berganti orang baru pun kembali datang lagi,membuat sesuatu yang ditinggali menjadi tanpa arti-_

 _Brak_

Seorang cowok tinggi menjulang menutup dengan keras daun pintu ruang kerjanya,saat tau dia akan dipindahkan Appa nya ke Jakarta untuk memegang perusahaan Appanya yg ada disana.

"Gue harus balik lagi ke Indonesia? Apa Appa gila? Gue nurutin semua kemauan dia buat pindah ke sini dan gue disuruh balik lagi?" Sungut cowok itu entah dia bicara sama siapa.

Ceklek

"Park Sajangnim menanggil anda Tuan Park Chanyeol,dan tolong persiapkan penerbangan anda ke Indonesia" salah satu staf Appa Chanyeol nama namja itu memberikan pesan.

"Arraseo,aku akan bersiap" Jawab Chanyeol menahan marah,lalu stafnya keluar ruangannya.

"Gila,gue bisa gila,gimana kalo gue ketemu dia,gue ngomong apa?" monolog Chanyeol lagi lalu pergi dari tempat kerjanya.

"Fiz,bagian produksi udah minta desain baju lo" kata Keinan ke Fiza saat mereka makan siang dikafetaria kantor

"Mampus,gue lupa Nan gegara terlalu fokus sama proyeknya Delisa,gimana dong" Ujar Fiza panik yg disusul wajah ketekuk dua belas nya

"Yowis pake punya gue deh gak apa-apa" jawab Keinan datar sambil nyuap nasi ayamnya

"Terbaik lah emang kamu ini,sayang deh" teriak Fiza sambil meluk Keinan dr samping

"Ututtututtutu Mpiz mau maem sini tante suapin" jawab Keinan gak kalah gesreknya sambil ngelusin dagu Fiza,yg tanpa sadar boss nya lewat bareng Delisa.

"Jadi seperti itu Pak kalau proyeknya.." Delisa menggantungkan kalimatnya saat dilihat Lay gak merespon

"Pak...Pak Lay" Delisa mengguncang lengan Lay untuk dapetin attensi Lay dan Delisa ngikutin arah pandang Lay

"Iya,maaf gimana?" tanya Lay tersadar

"Sebentar Pak" kata Delisa sambil menghampiri Keinan dan Fiza yg masih becanda

"Kalian!! Kalo pacaran diluar kantor!" Bentak Delisa ke dua orang Keinan dan Fiza yg lalu mereka terlonjak kaget,Fiza hampir jatuh dan Keinan keselek es tehnya

"Uhuk..Uhuk,mbak gak usah teriak bisa?masyaallah kaget saya mbak" Ujar Keinan sambil ngelus dadanya

"Makanya jangan pacaran dikantor,diluar sana!" lanjut Delisa bentak dan disamperin sama Lay.

"Yaallah Del siapa yg pacaran sih?" gerutu Fiza sambil ninggalin bangku kafetaria

"Permisi deh mbak dan Pak" ucap Delisa yg meminum es tehnya lagi lalu nyusul Fiza sebelumnya dia nunduk sebentar ke Lay

"Kebiasaan ntar kalau dibiarin pak" ujar Delisa padahal Lay gak nanya,dan Lay cuma natap Delisa dan mengangguk.

Keinan dan Fiza sampai ke ruang kerja mereka dan melanjutkan pekerjaan masih dengan becanda

"Gue laper,tadi gak ngabisin nasi gue huee~" rengek Keinan disela-sela pekerjaan

"Sorry deh Nan,gegara gue tadi kesel sama Delisa jadi lo gue tinggal deh,abis Delisa tumben banget bentak gue gak gue bantuin proyeknya tau rasa dia" Sungut Fiza panjang lebar yg dijawabi anggukan sama Keinan yg lagi mencembikan bibirnya

"Jangan manyun ntar makin pendek lo" ejek Fiza yg seketika noleh setelah denger teriakan Denny

"Keiiii,yuhu~ Mama lo dateng nih" teriak Denny sambil lari dan gandeng tangan cewek dibelakangnya,Fiza dan Keinan cuma mandang Denny jengah.

"Keinan..." sapa gadis itu yg ternyata..

"Dea.." Jawab Keinan yg lalu meluk sahabatnya yg udah seminggu ini ga dateng nyamperin Keinan padahal tiap makan siang si Deandra Raeyllin wajib ketemu si mungil Kei.

"Sorry baru dateng gue,soalnya baru dari Korea jenguk sepupu" Kata Dea setelah pelukan mereka lepas

"Tadi aja gue ga dipeluk" ujar Denny

"Tau diri lo kutu" kata Fiza sambil nonyor kepala Denny

"Gue bawa donat nih,gue tau lo pada belum makan kan?" Kata Dea sambil nyodorin sekotak penuh donat berbagai rasa yg ditatap berbinar para sahabatnya

"Tau aja lo" Kei langsung nyomot donat kacang kesukaan dia dan makan dipojokan disusul yg lain.

"Balik dulu ya sepupu gue minta jemput di airport,nanti malem gue samperin lo dirumah ya Kei,bilangin bunda lo masak gudek ya bhaayy" Dea langsung ngacir ke bandara jemput abang sepupunya

"Fiz ini rancangan gue,lo boleh pake ntar gue bikin lagi,buruan udah sore ini anterin ke produksi" Keinan ngasihin hasil sketsa desain kemeja dia.

"Sumpah gapapa nih Nan?" tanya Fiza mengkonfirmasi

"Iyo udah sana buruan ah,Den aterin tuh skalian pada pulang sana" Usir Kei ke dua cowok itu.

"Nah lo gimana,masa gue tinggalin?" jawab Denny

"Buruan sana bentar lagi gue beres" kata Kei yg lalu ngdorong dua cowok bebel itu keluar ruang kerja.

Setelah selesai ngusir dua curut itu,Keinan ngelanjutin design musim dingin dia.

"Hah..PR ini" monolog Kei

Jam udah nunjukin pukul 20.00 dan udah dari tadi Dea nongkrong di tempat kerja Kei.

"Belum kelar ya Kei?" kata Dea suntuk yg udah sejam dia nungguin sahabatnya itu

"Bentar lagi,lo kerumah gue aja dulu kan Hanin udah dirumah bunda juga udah bikinin gudeknya buat lo" Kata Kei yg ga ngalihin perhatiannya dari kertas gambar didepan dia

"Masa lo gue tinggalin,ini kantor hampir sepi Kei ayo ah" Ajak Dea namun Kei masih enggan beranjak dari kursi dia

"Gapapa De,satu lagi ini gue beres entar gue pulang pake go-jek" ujar Kei yg nyeruput kopi dia

"Beneran ya? Ntar pake go-car aja ah biar aman oke?" Kata Dea sambil nowel pipi Kei

"Iya deh,sana hus hus"

"Kurang ajar diusir" Gerutu Dea yg lalu ngambil tas dan langsung keluar.

"Ahh satu lagu Kei" monolog Kei lagi.

_

 _first time nulis_

 _lanjut tidak ya?_


End file.
